The following line passes through point $(9, 8)$ : $y = \dfrac{9}{5} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(9, 8)$ into the equation gives: $8 = \dfrac{9}{5} \cdot 9 + b$ $8 = \dfrac{81}{5} + b$ $b = 8 - \dfrac{81}{5}$ $b = -\dfrac{41}{5}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{41}{5}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{9}{5} x - \dfrac{41}{5}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ $(9, 8)$